Honey, this mirrior isn't big enough for the 2
by must-kill-ripped-pants
Summary: Pansy cheated on Ron with..someone else. Ron is mad. Then theres just this..thing were other random crap happens..its different stories with other song fics review plez! lots of parings basicly all of them just read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own shit..on earth..srry..i guess..i fail in writng..btw if My Chemical Romance is reading this..i love your music! Not just your faces..your music is the bets music I have listened to since..uhhh..ever..thnx!

"Pansy, how could you do this, escpeicaly with Fred and Nevs?" Ron said through tears "I mean, I was like outside of your window at MIDNIGHT, doesn't that mean anything?"

The amount of pills I'm taking, counteracts the booze I'm drinking  
and this vanity I'm breaking, lets me live my life like this  
and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
and the beauty that I'm faking lets me live my life like this  
And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in

"Do you hear me! Let me in fucking slut!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "I can't Ron, I'm busy!" Pansy said through the door "BUSY?" Ron said over and over again. Getting mad he….

And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much  
You'll invest yourself in me, we're not working out (we're not working out)  
We're not working out (we're not working out)  
And you can't touch my brother and you can't keep my friends  
and we're not working out, we're not working out  
This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it

Well I hope I'm not mistaken by the news I heard from waking  
and it's hard to say I'm shaken, by the choices that I make  
and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
Well I'll choose this life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
And I get a little shaken, because I live my life like this  
And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in

Ran to the common room. Seeing Hermione and Malfoy snogging he closed his eyes and went to his room. "Why? Fuck you god, why do you do this to me!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs once again.

And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much  
You'll invest yourself in me, we're not working out,  
We're not working out  
And you can't keep my brother, and you won't fuck my friends  
and we're not working out, we're not working out  
This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it

Never again, never, never again

(and you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me)  
ne.. never... never... never again  
(and you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much you'll invest yourself)  
ne.. never... never... oh baby let me.. oh baby... oh baby  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
I'm knocking let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
I'm knocking let me in  
Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in

After he couldn't take anymore, he ran back to Pansy's room. He heard inoproprate noises coming from her room, and bust down the door. He cast a spell to turn them both into slugs. Then he ate them!

THE END


	2. I write sins not tradgies

Yea..well I got SOME reviews..sooo I deciceded to write another chapter. To this I think it'll just be a bunch on song fics..soooo..enjoy! maybe..im failing in life right about now..sooo anyway im just writing this is about a HPGW split! Yay me!srry I don't really like that paring soo this is just how I am…

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but ya know lots of money and other random shit ohhhh and my boyfried and my lover eddie. Lol jk I just like eddie! Anyway love me and love this story I don't own HP or what ever band I want to use for this particullar story wait I know! Panic! At the Disco! Woooo "I Write Sins Not Tradgies".

"Harry, I cannot believe you are getting marrired to Ginny" Exclaimed Hermonie "Yeah Hermonie, I just can't seem to figure out where the fuck she is!" Harry said annoyed "Im sure shes just in her room, would you like me to check?" Hermonie asked politley "Would you?" Harry asked "Yea, no problem." She left Harry pacing.

Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

"Whore, a what? Nooooooooooooo…shit!" Harry was pretty much in a state of shock when Hermonie came back panting. "Harry, umm-" she was interrupted by Harry pushing through the door to Ginnys room to find…

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Ginny snogging Ragelan Marcus (mine..) with that rosy pink lipstick smearmed on both of their mouths. "H-Harry..umm this isnt what it looks like..it's just, well he's more man than you." "Really Ginny, well then we wont call off all of the plans and we'll have a toast for this. Auctally I fansied Hermonie here, for quite some time. Now if you don't mind lets go in there and explain to theese good people that were not nor will we ever get married, shall me?" Harry said quite calmly, inside though, well lets not get inside..shall we?

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

"Oh, and if this ever happens again, just remember what happened this time..Yeah imagine this, times 666 death" Harry smiled brightly "Now Hermonie, shall me continue to be frineds or shall we well you understand" Harry asked this beautiful women. "Uhhhhh, well sure, I mean I've always loved you" Hermonie kept rambling, so Harry shut her up my kissing her fully on the lips.

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...


	3. Afterbirth

Ok pplz..i have taken a turn of events for this songfic..it will be very sad and angsty.

Hermonie will be adopted and her parents wont tell her til shes older..well just find out ok?

Its what happened to Sonny Moore, and I felt really bad, so I'm going to write about it in hopes that you good people will be sad too.

Hermonie Granger, a great student, a beautful girl at 17, and has great friends. One Day, she got an owl from her parents.

**I was born in a house of glass and silver floors  
There were so many people wearing masks  
One question with two answers I asked  
I was born in a house of glass and silver floors  
There were so many people wearing masks  
One question with two answers I asked  
**

It read:

_Hermonie, _

_Dear, I know that this is the last thing you want to hear right now. Well after the war and all. But we have been keeping something from you. When you were born, we weren't at the hospital. We got you at an orphanege, because your real mother couldn't take care of you, she was killed my Lord Voldomort, your father as well. You have a brother, he is alive, and we believe you know him as Harry Potter. I didn't mean to not tell you, but I felt it was time._

_-Jane Granger_

**Anywhere is better than here, away from you  
Breed me, breed me, give me away  
Lie to me, you lie to me, give me away, oh  
**

Hermonie read this, and couldn't believe her mother. Her best friend was auctally her brother, and she was a pureblood. How could her mother not tell her this! She is 17 years old! She should have known by now. Just then, Draco Malfoy, the head boy, entered the head door. "what's wrong Granger, find out that you parents hate you" he laughed even though he didn't mean it. In all truth, he had loved Hermonie since 3rd year when she slapped him, it would have taken some courage to do so. So why was she so upset?

"you're right, for once in your life. My mother is dead, and my muggle mother, didn't want to tell me I was adopted" Hermonie said calmly "what the fuck do you mean" Draco asked "Lily Potter, is my mother, Harry Potter is my brother, and I'm a fucking pureblood" she screamed as tears fell down her face. Daco put a arm around her. "How about this, we leave" he suggested "what?"

**What do you say?  
Just you and I,  
South on the five  
For a couple of days?  
You take your car,  
I'll take my bag  
You take the wheel,  
I'll gather money for gas  
**

"We leave Hogwarts, and go somewhere, America maybe" he said "anywhere is better than here, knowing that you best friend is you brother, right" he contined "well, I guess but-" Hermonie started "no buts, come on! Don't you want some adventure? You are never in touble, live a little!" he stated "well, alright, are you sure,because well, we are head boy and head girl" she stated, appreantly hesitant about the whole thing "Absoultly" he smirked.

**Anywhere is better than here, away from you  
Breed me, breed me, give me away  
Lie to me, you lie to me, give me away, oh  
**

Hermonie remembed when she was a child, she would hear her mother say things to her step-dad, Danny, she always wondered what they were talking about. With the thnking about taking "it" back. Now she knew, to her step-dad, "it" was Hermonie.

**Danny, oh Danny, oh Danny, Danny  
Danny, yeah Danny, oh Danny, Danny  
**

Hermonie Granger, no wait, Hermone Potter, wasn't born to the Grangers, she was born, to be frogotten.

**I was born to be given away  
Breed me, breed me, give me away  
Lie to me, you lie to me, give me away, oh  
**

Hermonie's mother always sang her a nursey rhyme, she now knew what it meant. Harry was my brother, and he never knew, but somewhere, he knew that she ws born to be given away.

**They told me:  
A little boy who had been wearing my face  
Had told me I was born to be given away**


End file.
